X7(Lost Alpha)
|image = Loc_x7mix.png |imagedesc = One of the creepiest labs under the Zone. |level = |factions = |locations = |buildings = |leader = Matrix |characters = |loot = *Meat Chunk (see Notes) *Flash (depending upon time of day - see Notes) |quests = |notes = }} : is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview *The X7 lab facility is deserted except for the Matrix holographic guard, three Psy dogs and a couple of Zombies which do not spawn until after the Earthquake Doomsday Device is deactivated (and then not in every instance). *The facility is made up of a standard sized hallways but also has a number of narrow passageways combined with stairwells with low head room requiring players to duck down to navigate. The purpose of these areas may be to trap players allowing them no means of egress. Once trapped, the holo guard closes and launches his attack. *Deserted apart from Matrix with whom there is a small dialogue sequence. Locations Its under the Dam Tunnel, north of Chernobyl (The location of the new Duty Base ) Gameplay *The Matrix defense hologram will attempt to kill the player using his peculiar mode of attack. This will gradually wear away the player's health and if the player becomes cornered, result in death. *Running through the labyrinth is encouraged. Travel light. *During the initial chase-phase there are no other opponents unless player action spawns them. *After turning off the hologram power source (and coincidentally that of the 'Earthquake machine' at the same time), there are six cutscenes relating to historical events that the player may trigger on returning to the level transfer point. Some are informative. Some spawn mutants. *The general locations of the cutscenes are indicated by 'colour glow' effects near their vicinities for the most part. *If additional hostiles are desired, switching off the radio in the first 'storeroom' will spawn three Psy dogs. These usually remain in the first part of the labyrinth so the player may return later for a little sport. *When turning the radio back on (after dispatching the Psy dogs) it begins playing the standard music heard in radios elsewhere in the Zone. *Down the hallway from where the Psy dogs spawn is a side room with a ladder leading up to a small landing with another ladder leading to a locked door at the top. The Psy dogs can be easily dealt with from the top of the ladder. Notes *Most doors are inoperable or for decorative purposes. The narrow stair passage ways and dead ends can allow the holo guard to catch up to you (and in some instances, block your movement) and attack. *The ladder is difficult / buggy to climb and the door at the top non-functional but does supply a very good shooting position for taking out the Psy dogs if you choose to let them spawn. *A Meat Chunk artifact is frequently seen, but this spawn is randomized within the artifact group, so a Stone Blood or Soul may appear. *A Flash artifact might be available in the vicinity of a corridor Electro anomaly, but this will obviously only be visible during the permitted times. *Two computers have trivial data upon them, the remainder are defunct. *There is no other loot of note. Trivia *Instead of running away from Matrix, or even listening to his diatribe/ imperative, there is an exploit whereby the player shoots him in the leg. While this turns him hostile towards the player, if executed carefully it results in disablement of the Matrix NPC. The player is then free to amble through the Level casually. *Don't approach the disabled NPC closely. He will rise up and kill you. *The two PC data items are required infoportions for the alternate "good" ending to be enabled. *Even if disabled in the exploit, Matrix makes a reappearance as the power source is deactivated. *The unique song played on the radio that spawns the Psy dogs is the german song "Am A****-H*****-Platz steht eine junge Eiche" ("At A**** H***** Square stands a young oak"), sung and co-composed by Wilhelm Friedrich Weiss in 1934. The song can be listened to on Archive.org (keep your barf bags ready if you understand German). There are several other videos for that song on YouTube, most of them posted by dumbassed stick-in-the-muds. I only hope for the developers that they didn't understand the lyrics and included the song for the german Marschmusik sound. *Apparently in some versions (Extended Pack?) the song was replaced by a 1983 Soviet Song "Lydia Botezatu - Sing Guitar". She was from the Moldovan SSR group "Contemporanul". Russian Text: Лидия Ботезату ВИА Контемпоранул - Пой гитара. Lyrics can easily be found and translated. Link to song: https://youtu.be/B1RzHE0_n5k Gallery loc_x7_brain.png|The brain shaped earthquake device. STALKER X7 Earthquake Doomsday Device.jpg|Earthquake Doomsday Device in X7 STALKER_X7_Virtual_Guard_in_action.jpg|Prototype Matrix during post-switch off cutscene. Lab X-7 entrance - PDA Map view-location (Outskirts, Lost Alpha).jpg|Map view/location of the "Lab X-7" entrance Tunnel leading to Lab X-7 (Monolith Base, Outskirts, Lost Alpha).jpg|Tunnel leading to "Lab X-7" LA_X7_mapped.jpg|Crude map of Lab X7. Category:Lost Alpha Locations